1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure of a mobile rack, more particularly to a heat dissipation structure having a fan each on the front panel and the back panel of a sealed enclosure to produce a wind tunnel effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the fast development of information technologies, computer hardware equipments are making changes to cope with the changing requirements. For example, the hard disk drive at early stage is installed in a computer housing, but due to the consideration of data storage, backup, or even the portability and security of confidential information, the so-called xe2x80x9cMobile Rackxe2x80x9d such as the hard disk drive mobile rack is introduced to meet the requirements, which definitely brings lots of convenience to users.
However, there are requirements for high-speed transmission and reliability and the Serial ATA (SATA) interface is expected to replace the IDE interface for the data storage device specification. Since the SATA interface data storage device has the advantages of large capacity and fast speed, therefore the temperature of the heat produced by the data storage device, similarly to that of the central processing unit (CPU), gets higher and higher. The manufacturers are facing the sane issue of heat dissipation.
The prior art mobile rack is taken for example. In order to expedite the heat dissipation of an IDE interface data storage device in an enclosure, it is generally to have at least one intake fan installed on the front panel to extract the hot air accumulated in the external frame and discharge the heat into the main computer system for having a better heat dissipation effect. However, the shortcomings of such heat dissipation structure reside on that (1) since there is no gap between the bottom panel and the data storage device in the enclosure, therefore it is difficult to dissipate the heat at the bottom of the data storage device and will reduce the heat dissipation effect; (2) Since the frame is disposed in the installation space of the main computer system, it is necessary to remove the computer system to take out the frame for maintaining or replacing the fan if the extractive fan breaks down due to its continuous operation for a long time. Such arrangement causes inconvenience and needs improvement.
In view of the above shortcomings, the present inventor herein with many years of practical experience in the design, development, manufacturing and marketing of mobile racks and external frames enhanced the design and overcame the shortcomings of the prior-art computer mobile rack having poor heat dissipation and inconvenience for maintenance or replacement by performing a series of researches and developments and finally succeeded to invent the xe2x80x9cheat dissipation structure of mobile rackxe2x80x9d in accordance with the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation structure of a mobile rack, comprising a fan each disposed on the front panel and the back panel of a sealed enclosure, and connected to a power supply section disposed at the back panel by a circuit such that when the two fans are running, a wind tunnel effect is produced in the enclosure to discharge the heat generated by the data storage device.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation structure of a mobile rack, comprising a heightened device at the bottom panel in the enclosure for heightening the data storage device and forming a gap between the data storage device and the bottom panel.